


Little Scars

by orphan_account



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Fluff, carving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Savage hated his luck. Eternal, in his infinite wisdom, decided that they should hold a friendly meeting with the Lights. He didn’t say anything to him, but Savage thought that was a load of bullshit. Why did they have to pretend to be friendly before attacking? Their strategy of ignoring the Lights until they attacked was working perfectly. Except for the fact that they had barely injured any of them. So maybe Eternal had a point.But admitting that wasn’t going to free Savage.





	Little Scars

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to cecil for helpin me with the chapter title!! i love that funky lil bean <3 <3

         Savage hated his luck. Eternal, in his infinite wisdom, decided that they should hold a friendly meeting with the Lights. He didn’t say anything to him, but Savage thought that was a load of bullshit. Why did they have to pretend to be friendly before attacking? Their strategy of ignoring the Lights until they attacked was working perfectly. Except for the fact that they had barely injured any of them. So maybe Eternal had a point.    


          But admitting that wasn’t going to free Savage. 

 

          He was an idiot for obeying Eternal’s every order. Eternal and his Light had agreed that considering the larger party, they should send out multiple scouting pairs in different directions to avoid interruptions. Savage was forced to accompany Stygian’s Light as he scouted the cave to the south of the camp.  Stygian, on the other hand, was with Twilight, and was probably just sharpening his sword as Savage trailed behind Stygian’s Light in the cave.

 

           Stygian’s Light was taking his sweet time inspecting the cave, despite the fact that Savage had immediately shifted back to human and declared the cave was devoid of any life form. The Light had simply turned back and gave him a slow nod as he continues to look into every nook and cranny the cave had to offer. Savage punched the wall and growled. “Do you  _ enjoy  _ spending hours investigating caves? Or are you just doing this to make me suffer?”

 

           As he spoke, the Light took a step backwards from the end of the cave. “I’m ready to leave now, but that's not a possibility anymore.” 

 

           “What?”

 

           Savage realized the cave had gotten much darker since they had entered it. He looked over his shoulder and realized he had knocked some boulders down when he tried to get the attention of the Light, Sky. That was his name, right? Calling him ‘the Light’ was getting repetitive. 

 

           Sky simply sat down and and pulled a harp off his belt as he began to speak again. “We’ll be here until they realize we’ve been trapped and find a way to get us out.” 

 

          “Not if I have anything to do about it.” Savage grabbed his hunting knife and tried to pry one of the smaller rocks off. He seemed to be making a decent amount of progress until the blade of his knife snapped in half. Throughout this all, Sky was just strumming his harp with a faint smile on his face.

 

           Savage turned and snarled at the Light.“Do you  _ want _ to escape? Or are you happy just sitting in this cave for the next three hours?”

 

             Sky responded without stopping his harp playing. “Like I said, we’re going to be here until they realize what happened. There’s not much I can do about it.” The lilt of his voice was incredibly calming, which annoyed Savage even more. How was he supposed to be mad at someone when their voice made him want to listen to stories by a campfire?

 

             While Savage was having his internal dilemma, Sky had set down his harp and pulled out a sharp carving knife. When he saw Savage tense up and reach toward his sword, Sky spoke through his laughter, “Don’t worry, I don’t want to fight you.I just wanna carve something.” To prove his point he grabbed a block of wood from a pouch on his waist and began carving away.

 

               “Do you want to try?”

 

               Savage scrunched up his nose in disgust, but scooted closer to Sky nonetheless. Sky smiled and handed him a larger block and an extra knife. “It might be easier for you to get some details onto this.”

 

                Savage took the knife and block and stared at them. He understood the concept, but he had no idea what on earth he was supposed to carve. 

 

               Sky spoke softly, nudging Savage as he did. “You can carve whatever you want. I find the people around me provide me with the most inspiration. I don't know how close you and the rest of the Darks are, but you could always try carving for someone else. And if all else fails, I'll happily accept anything you can make.”

 

               Savage blinked and spoke slowly. “T-Thank you Sky.” It was odd having someone speak so kindly despite the fact that they should be at each other's throats right now. Savage knew there was no chance he wasn't going to try and carve something for Sky after his patience and kindness towards him. But what could he carve?

 

                He knew that Sky cared for the Master Sword, but he constantly had it with him. There would be no point of carving a miniature version for him to carry as extra weight. He thought back to what he had seen earlier today. Sky cherished his harp, but that would be hard to carve out the strings of.

 

               Savage remembered how Sky had paused when he saw robins flying around the trees outside the camp, and how he lit up when one of them perched on his outstretched fingers. He could try carving one of those for him, right? It didn't have to be good. He could probably hide it from Sky if it came out particularly disfigured. 

 

               He began to cut out his first chunk, and Sky's hand immediately shot up to stop him. “You want to cut away from you, not towards. Trust me, I learned the hard way.” He turned his left hand upwards, revealing pale white lines criss crossing his palm. 

 

               Savage was many things, but he wasn’t a complete fool. He knew there was a million other ways Sky could’ve gotten those scars. No way he got them carving a little trinket. As a protest to their broken trust, Savage got up and sat on the far side of the cave. As an added bonus, he could hide what he was carving from that nosy Light. No doubt he’d get infinite suggestions on how to fix his carving. He was perfectly fine working by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to make this short but here we go,,,,, multichapter disaster it is


End file.
